


Insecurities and overthinking

by grossnoona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Idk i wrote this on the fly at 1am, M/M, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Akira is usually calculative with each and every step he takes and has always expected various outcomes from each situation.The response from Tobio when he confessed was not one of his planned outcomes.But it's better than nothing, right?





	Insecurities and overthinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello grossnoona here!  
> I wrote this on the spot at 1am, trying to avoid thinking abt both work and my medical check ups that were in the morning;;
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! It's been awhile since I last wrote for haikyuu so yes pls enjoy!!

For once, the slap across his face stung. He could feel the tears come up and spill but somehow his brain wasn't registering fast enough for him to respond to the person in front of him. Tobio was in tears, his lips were trembling and were trying to say something but it never came up. It _always_ never came up and that's what pissed Akira off.

“Kunimi,” Tobio started, his voice is stuttery and scared. It aches Akira because he can hear it. The tone screamed insecurity, he should've known this before he did this. After all he's been through with the other, he _really_ should've known.

“Please stop this. Please don't lie to me, _please_ I'm not someone who likes being joked at about love.” Tobio sounds like he's begging and that hurts Akira.

Akira knows he's scared because who wouldn't? Why on earth would you want to be with someone who ripped you off your throne and left you to die with no sympathy? Not Akira but yet **he's** the one being the fool here.

Akira doesn't joke about love neither is he the type to want to rip someone's heart away from them and smash it to the ground like what a cruel, heartless bastard would do like some people take him as. Akira knew what he was doing, he knew very well that he loves Tobio and wanted to Tobio to know that it was true and all real but how could you say that to someone you **deliberately** scarred for life? Someone that now has trust issues and maybe self-esteem issues because of **you** , someone who you had destroyed with **your own bare hands**.

Akira reached out his hands to hold Tobio’s tearing face but Tobio attempted to push away. Tobio was struggling, the other knew between the two of them, Akira was stronger. Tobio still tried to push away but he had trip and fallen to the ground which gave Akira an opening to hold him down. He did, he watched Tobio winced as he tried his best to push Akira away alas, Akira tighten his grip.

“Kageyama, look at me.” Akira ordered, the other didn't respond.

“Kageyama,” Akira called out.

No response.

“Tobio, _please_.” Akira said, the other turned to meet his eyes.

Akira could see the red-rimmed blue eyes that was filled with fear as if Tobio thought Akira was going to swallow him whole but Akira wasn't going to do that. He would never, the other was different now.

Tobio wasn't the same dictating king who sat on a throne, controlling others and took no care for others’ well being that Akira let Tobio become in middle school. He was Kageyama Tobio, the awkward high school prodigy setter who drank milk almost every day, the ever-so growing and maturing idiot who wanted to apologise for whatever shitty thing he had done in the past, the messy and insecure teenager that couldn't understand the world and love.

He was the idiot Akira had gotten head over heels for but Tobio didn't know that. Tobio was scared of knowing it because Akira knew that Tobio thought he hated him, was mocking him or tugging his heart strings like a toy but he _wasn't_.

“Listen to me, I love you and you shouldn't let them tell you otherwise,” Akira said, his voice sounded a little hoarse. He wasn't stuttering but he felt like it, he was mad but he can't blame anyone but himself, he hated being the cause of Tobio's insecurities. He let Tobio struggling and whines of pain tell him what Tobio wanted to say, ' _Lies, those are all lies. You hate me, you don't love me. You're just hurting me._ ’

Akira slumped down to press his forehead against Tobio, he sat there. He hated this. He hated how Tobio breath became slightly unsteady. Akira was overthinking again but how can he not? The other probably was a fucking mess under him, he is crying under him but it's not the way Akira would want to see him. Akira let himself stay there for a couple of seconds before his next move. He wanted it to not hurt, he wanted it to be something Tobio can look back at positively.

Akira dips in, kissing Tobio at the lips. The other was shocked but slowly let his guard down, he let himself melt under Akira. Tobio wanted to bring Akira closer but he was still held down with hands still gripped.

Akira broke it off, he watched Tobio go from shock to a frown with red-tinted cheeks. He knew Tobio was fighting a smile judging by the horribly made frown.

“Is this enough to convince you?” Akira asked, he watched Tobio looked at Akira and shook his head. Akira was taken back by the answer but leaned closer to see what Tobio needed.

“One more..” Tobio stated, reluctant to admit but judging from how red his cheeks, it was the kiss. Akira sighed in annoyance but he kissed Tobio again. Tobio tensed a little but soon relaxed in, it was starting to get to him. Akira could tell Tobio enjoyed it, he knew by how reluctant his hands were and how unsure he was on where to place those hands even after Akira had let them go. Even though Tobio was giddy, there was still a sense of reluctance during the kisses but Akira didn't mind.

Tobio would learn somehow, he would learn how to become more confident and happy. Akira would be there, holding his hand with a smile but for now, trading lazy kisses with each other while wiping off Tobio’s tears was enough.

Akira knew **it was enough** and he's glad to be it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic and if there were any errors in my fic or anything of the sorts, please tell me!!  
> I'm always happy to hear response!!
> 
> Thank you for reading σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡


End file.
